


I Beleive This Belongs To You

by AishiCc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Don't worry if you don't get that reference, Iris is a bit like year one Ayla here, M/M, Olivarry, One Shot, Seriously not super serious all the time, Short of Crack, Slash, coffee is love, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 32





	I Beleive This Belongs To You

Originally this was going to be more Crack than anything else but as it often does The Feels bit me. If you enjoyed my other Flarrow works then you will likely this one as well, if not sorry about that. Iris fans will hopefully not be mad at me for this one either, sooner or later I will set one off I'm sure. Well back to work on updates and the like.

 **WarNinGs** : Flarrow, Olivary, Iris+Flash moment, Goofy? Banter = Flirting

**Aishi Say**

_"Sometimes, Number One, you just have to bow to the absurd."_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard Star Trek: The Next Generation aka when Picard was well written. He's not wrong.

***swish**Thunk*AIEEEEEEEEE!**

Iris West could claim to have been in some strange predicaments since she had started hunting the Streak, thankfully offically dubbed the Flash, but this was a new high, low maybe? Being held aloft by her upper arms clamped firmly in scaled talon tipped feet while wings flapped keeping them airborne was not something she had ever really expected to have happen. She could see the gold laced red energy that was the Flash coming closer but still so far away. The bird lady glanced behind her but did not seem all that concerned as she flew over a construction site, did villians ever worry about the Flash? A strange sound was followed by a scream of pain, craining her neck to see what was hurting her ride she heard another sound before she was dropped.

Clutching her phone as she fell she blinked when she landed on something much softer then the partially built building she had been exspecting. Turning her head she blinked again when dark green filled her field of vission, the Flash didn't wear green. Looking up she swallowed, she had heard of the Stratling Vigilante, the Hood, now going by the Arrow but Starling was like 600 miles away. Confused by his presence she studied his shadowed profile while she could, few could claim to have gotten this close in decent light. Licking her dry lips she sighed, _"Damn_ you're hard, and you even smell good." Blinking she noted eyes on her, swearing she saw a 'seriously' in his mostly hidden expression though she could be wrong. Eyes she thought were green but not entirely so it could just be an effect of the hood, mask, even both, turned. Confused by what could interest him when the metahuman was below them she got her answer in a gust of wind. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Hey!?" Iris cried out indignant at being dropped into a very different pair of arms. 

"What the Hell?!" The Flash cried as the Arrow walked past him like he had dropped off a coffee rather than a human being.

The Arrow turned with an exasperated sigh, arms crossing, "She's fine."

"Because you were here...why are you here?" Barry tilted his head eyeing the archer, confused but grateful for his presence.

"Training," The vigilante answered as if that answered everything.

"Which we do in Starling, which is where I was by the way," Seriously Oliver liked to throw curveballs at him but this could have ended very badly.

"You need to check your phone genius," Oliver quipped with a half smirk, Barry was the social one after all.

"That's all you have to say? I know I've said you need to lighten up but you're the one who goes on and on about how this is not a game." The Flash was very confused but that smirk was distracting. 

"Sarcasm is a weapon those in our line of work need to master, trust me when you can't mock the insanity of it all you are in a very dark place." Oliver knew exactly what he was talking about, it had taken time to claw his way out and even now it tried to drag him back down into that cold dark internal Hell.

Barry rushed forward titling his head to try and meet Oliver's eyes, "Hey man, you...you need to talk?"

"I'm fine," Oliver assured his friend as he reached out resting his hands on crimson clad shoulders. "Really, just thought it might be nice to train in your backyard for once."

"My phone died," Barry addmited looking away in embarrassment.

"You're on it too much," Oliver reminded his friend crossing his arms glancing down at the metahuman.

"It's called having a social life we don't all train and brood in our spare time." Barry frowned, so he had friends he wasn't going to apologize for it.

Oliver nodded absently before turning back to Barry, "There is a difference between being a hero or a vigilante. You busy?"

Barry gaped before titling his head thinking, "Once I take care of the harpy down there I'm free. Why?"

"Training, your backyard, any of this ringing a bell or did you hit a wall too hard today?" Oliver grinned amused, confused Barry was adorable Barry.

"Ha ha Mr. I-Don't-Even-Have-Powers," Barry muttered, so his dismounts from his modified treadmill were not always his most graceful moments.

Oliver shrugged, "You never know something else blows up around here maybe I'll get some too."

"Oh that is _just_ what the world needs you with powers," Barry would worry less if Oliver had more then his skill and will to keep him breathing.

"You're going to hurt my feelings there Flash," Oliver mocked rolling his eyes.

"Wait you have those now?! How could you not tell me?" Barry mocked right back getting a honest to God laugh. "You'd need a new name."

"Gone through a few already so it's not really an issue," Oliver shrugged, what he was called was never his main concern.

"I never did thank you for helping me get mine," Barry smiled fondly as he met shadowed eyes, even in the dark they were such a vivid blue.

"The Streak was terrible had to do something about it if we were going to work together," Oliver had been lucky his nicknames had been uncreative but not that cringe.

"Hey!? I dubbed him that!" Iris screamed insulted, just who did this guy think he was? And what was this about him naming the Flash? How long had they known each other? Did they know who the others was under the masks?

Barry jumped, hero honed reflexes the only thing keeping Iris safe in his arms and not falling, "Whoa."

Oliver sighed, _"Bloggers._ Get her somewhere safe I'll watch the harpy."

Barry nodded, running past Oliver and down and over metal and stone, coming to a stop in front of Jitters, "You're safe now miss...could use some coffee."

Iris straightened her clothes, pleased they were dust free even if her sleeves had some slashes from the talons, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Barry asked wondering if he should bring coffee from the Team or just Oliver absently. "You mean what he said about my name?" Iris nodded frowning, she was still insulted by Arrow dissing her original nickname. "Yeah he did. No one else who knew was keen on me trying to be a hero but he believed in me, encouraged me, and in a flash struck a nerve. You are my totes fave blogger Iris West but you gotta admit naming things is not one of your many talents."

Iris perked up at the compliment, the Flash was a far sweeter savior, "No, it really isn't. Look thank you for once again keeping me out of trouble."

Barry grinned as he ran into Jitters, making three coffees with the speed Starbucks would kill to bottle. Leaving some money and a red post it note of Thanks Flash he stopped before Iris holding out a cinnamon and vanilla bean latte he knew she wanted to try according to her Flash blog, as if he would turn down a coffee as a thank you. "Happy to do it. Oh, don't mind Arrow too much he...he's had a hard time of it and hasn't relearned how to talk to people like a person."

"Seems like he can with you," Iris observed as she accepted her coffee, sniffing it she blinked, "Cin-you read my blog?!"

Barry chuckled, she was so cute, "Sure, hope you like it. Maybe we can enjoy one together later but I need to get back before Arrow starts plucking wings to fletch more arrows."

Iris nodded smiling, "Tell him thank you for me?"

"Of course, later," Barry bowed before running off.

***swish**Thunk*AIEEEEEEEEE!**

Barry smirked when he found Oliver standing where he had left him, hand held out. Taking the hint he pressed the cup into a gloved hand, smiling when Oliver closed his fingers around it, "Miss me?"

"Terribly," Oliver deadpanned before sipping his coffee, grinning when Barry stuck out his tongue.

"I'm touched," Barry rolled his eyes before smiling, "She said thank you."

Oliver titled his head, "She ever consider _not_ acting like she can handle metahumans unarmed?"

Barry sighed hanging his head, "No. She knows I save people so she seems to count on that to always save her. And no I do not encourage her, I do everything I can to talk her out of it. Felicity at lest has a pretty good idea of what she can handle and how to stay alive if things go south fast. Iris isn't braindead, cop's daughter, but I don't think she gets how dangerous this life can be."

"Central is safer so that is not surprising, Laurel wasn't exactly quick to not rush in either," Oliver sighed, he did have a soft spot for strong-willed women.

"It might have done her some good to not have been caught by me for once," Barry mused unsure, Oliver knew more about keeping loved ones safe since his did not always remain in a lab.

"I'm just glad I was here to help, I know how it feels to be too late and watching a loved one die in your arms," Oliver glanced down at red clad arms as Barry reached out gripping his upper arms. Looking up he gave Barry a small appreciative smile, Barry never had been as afraid of his as he really should have been. Nodding he allowed Barry to wrap his arms around him, wrapping his loosely around Barry he sighed, "You can't put all my broken pieces back together this way Barry."

"No, but I can a few at a time," Barry countered softly, smiling when Oliver tightened his grip.

"You do know arguing with you is becoming exhausting?" Oliver teased as he pulled away enough to study Barry's infectious smile.

"You're a great teacher," Barry cooed, arms slipping from around Oliver's waist to around his neck.

"I really should stop letting my students dress in red, it's becoming a trend now." Oliver really didn't mind since Roy was his own man and Barry was a hero but if he ended up with a third red clad teammate it would be a 'thing'.

Barry titled his head at Oliver, Roy wore red based redesign of Oliver's suit which Cisco had loved. He wore red because Cisco designed his suit and Barry had not minded it, it was not like superspeed had an instant color association unless you counted sports car maybe. Grinning at that absent thought he meet Oliver's beautiful blue eyes, his mask really did bring out their color shame you had to be so close to really apricate it. "Lucky I'm your partner then eh?"

Oliver arched a brow, "Roy listens better."

Barry blinked before laughing, forehead resting on dark green, "You shoot him in the back too?"

"No," Oliver answered, smirking when Barry raised his head, "In the leg."

"The leg...not the knee?" Barry had heard about Roy trying the be a vigilante and Oliver trying to stop him, no doubt the arrow to the leg had been from one of those failed attempts.

"Barry," Oliver sighed exasperated, he knew Barry was quoting some meme and did not need it to become a thing like the Arrow Cave.

"Ollie," Barry returned amused, "You seem to have a thing for shoot handsome brunets in red. Something you want to talk about?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Twice is not a thing, and should I worry you are jealous of Roy?"

Barry shook his head, "I'm only jealous he gets to work with you more often then I do. You know you are my favorite badass archer don't you Ollie?"

Oliver shrugged, "That didn't exactly sound very convincing Barry."

"So high maintenance," Barry huffed, grinning when Oliver chuckled softly the guy knew a thing or two about high maintenance. Darting in he pressed his lips against Oliver's feeling the stranger man tense in surprise. Worry he had done the wrong thing and had ruined the friendship he had worked so hard to earn he began to pull away. Strong arms at the small of his back held him in place as Oliver kissed him back. Relaxing as Oliver's hold loosened, he was not about to run, ""Better?"

"Perfect," Oliver answered leaning in to kiss the red clad hero once more. "Dinner after training?"

Barry smiled wide at the casually asked question, "It's a date."

***swish**Thunk*AIEEEEEEEEE!**

Yeah so as I said this was originally meant to just be a cracky fic but then I just had to go and feels and here we are. This by far my crackiest One Shot for this Fandom but sometimes you just gotta embrace the weirdness. If you all like this then please hit that Kudo button, they mean the world to me. I am working on updates for my Flarrow WIPs so fear not just this came to me so I cleaned it up and posted it. I hope to add quite a few One Shots to this Fandom while working on longer chaptered fics. As always prompts/suggestions are welcomed. My Tumblr is linked in my bio if you wanna Annon hit me up, prompts can be found their if your are interested.


End file.
